


Quiet in words, but not in heart

by thatsalotofbirds



Category: The Letter for the King, The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, in my version he didnt die, just let jussipo be alive please, theyre gay your honour, theyre in a field
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsalotofbirds/pseuds/thatsalotofbirds
Summary: It took Jussipo a long time to realize that Foldo wasn’t a quiet person.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 162





	Quiet in words, but not in heart

It took Jussipo a long time to realize that Foldo wasn’t a quiet person. Maybe it was because Jussipo used his words and music for everything, to tell his love, to reminisce, he thought aloud when he was alone because it was natural, easy almost to let the words flow out of his mouth without a thought to antecede them. Or maybe it was because he’d grown up having to shout to get his thoughts across. 

Foldo was different, quiet in words maybe, but once Jussipo looked for it he realized how much of Foldo he’d missed at first. When Foldo was still, when no one was talking to him was when he was the loudest. A nudge on Jussipo’s arm or a calculated brush of Foldo’s hand on his cheek meant so much more than what was seen at face value because Foldo thought before he did anything. He wasn’t impulsive whatsoever which meant that when he said something you’d better believe he meant it. 

When he’d told Jussipo that he loved him for the first time. Jussipo had stared at him for a second, his heart in his throat. It’d been windy that day, a storm was blowing in off the ocean but it hadn’t hit quite yet and the two were relishing their last few minutes of sunlight before they were trapped in the castle for what would feel like days on end. Foldo looked enchanting in the sunlight, the sun emerged from behind the occasional cloud and it reflected off Foldo’s hair, the boy was framed by the ocean in the background and the bees busily buzzing in the wildflowers that surrounded them hummed in anticipation at Jussipo’s response. 

Only later did Jussipo realize that Foldo had been twiddling his thumbs during the silence, rarely did Foldo shift under pressure. That’s when Jussipo knew, knew that he’d wouldn’t be able to give Foldo up even if he tried. 

“I love you too,” Jussipo had responded. 

Foldo had grinned giddily. His smile faded quickly as he glanced up. A raindrop splashed onto Jussipo’s arm and the two boys leapt up almost simultaneously as it started to rain. Jussipo ran for his horse but he was laughing too hard to even attempt to get on it. Foldo was already atop his but sat patiently as Jussipo nearly slipped in the mud. They set off on a gallop back to the castle, Jussipo’s heart pounding right along with the sound of his horse’s hooves when Foldo turned back to smile at him.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this is awful but ive screwed my sleep schedule to hell so why not


End file.
